


The Puritanical Pie

by Nicx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Omega Jessica Moore, Omega Verse, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, Rimming, Romance, Scents & Smells, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Tension, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicx/pseuds/Nicx
Summary: The austerity of the Novak alphas preceded the young omega wherever he went. They guarded their youngest with ruthless tenacity, apparent to all but the recipient himself. Alas, the mere visage of freedom can only cage the flour-dusted angel for so long. Especially not with a voracious Dean Winchester doggedly picking at it.





	1. A Serendipitous Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo people~ I sincerely hope you guys will enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Please be gentle though, I've not written in a very long time haha. Also, I'm not ashamed to say that the extent to which I've omega-ed Castiel is almost deplorable; my mind is just plastered with submissive Cas and I need to get it all out of my system so I can resume my academic life. *insert sad face*
> 
> Lastly, who's going for All Hell Breaks Loose 8?

* * *

 

It was a busy morning as usual at Le Petit Gâteau, a cosy pâtisserie tucked in the corner of Brooke Street. The little omega running the place was up and about on his feet, juggling between rolling the dough for his pastries and glazing his beloved chocolate mousse cake.

A keen look of concentration was adorned on his delicate features as he shaped his creations with tender loving care, a pink tongue adorably lolling out at the corner of soft pink lips. The regulars often commented on his puppy-like tendencies through the glass panel of the open kitchen as they waited in line, and were often rewarded with a bashful flush for their efforts.

It had been three years since they moved, and it didn’t take more than a day for him to fall in love with the town of Sioux Falls. Truth be told, he even loved the incessant teasing of his customers - it was always fraught with fondness, and never contempt.

The bustling town was situated on the bare fringes of the city - quiet enough for a peaceful night, but lively enough to observe an endless throng of wide-eyed alphas and betas passing through towards the city of dreams. He’d seen all too many eager faces in their suits and ties, anxiously inhaling their last shot of caffeine before some life-changing interview they were going to have. Those were the ones he would sneak a macaron and a meek smile, his calming omega scent soothing them instantly. His alpha brother - Gabriel - would roll his eyes whenever he did so, but eventually relented when they quickly gained a reputation for being the go-to pastry shop for a douse of luck to combat pre-interview jitters. And for some reason, nobody ever thought to notice the pretty blue-eyed omega behind it all.  

But what many families in Sioux Falls were truly buying was the safety and acceptance of omega rights that spilled over from the big city. Whilst the decade-old omega statutes have long legalised and encouraged the employment of omegas, only half the population had genuinely embraced the idea. The archaic beliefs that omegas were wallflowers to be seen and not heard were especially pervasive in the rural regions that his exclusively alpha brothers worked tirelessly to free their only omega sibling from. There was hardly a case of discriminatory dismissal or harassment of omegas in the metropolitan areas, a feature which made places like Sioux Falls attractive but costly to live in. It took a while but with the capital raised by Michael and Lucifer, they managed to acquire a pâtisserie that would put Gabriel’s pastry school training to use whilst simultaneously creating a safe haven for their young omega to learn and work. Castiel may not have had the opportunity for tertiary education in their old hicksville of a hometown, but he definitely had brothers who gave a shit about him. 

By the time the eager omega began cleaning his workspace, the breakfast crowd of lounging retirees had thinned, signaling the impending wave of the white-collared lunch mob savouring their lunch break. His duties then were no longer to work the flour, but to serve in lieu of Hannah who only worked half-day in accordance with the mated omega law. It hinted at their primary duties to sire and care for offsprings, their alpha and the upkeep of a Stepford-like home - an obviously disputed controversy. But Castiel didn’t care much for the ethical/moral debate - he was just too damn grateful to be able to go out in public without a leash on him, much less be gainfully employed. 

The cluster of bells on the door jingled as it was pushed open, alerting him to the presence of a new customer. He looked up from a final wipe of the marble counters and came face-to-face with their regular, Gadreel, who was giving a terse, polite smile as always. The tall alpha always looked like he had something to say but kept it zipped, leaving him with a perpetually constipated expression. 

He bit back a giggle as he greeted him, “Hello Gadreel, what would you like today?”

“Just a latte to go please,” he nodded, eyes crinkling at the corner as he slipped the omega a ten, “Keep the change.” 

“Coming right up!” The little omega beamed in thanks as he scooted over to the coffee machine, the long strings of his apron swishing behind him as he worked. 

“Take a picture, it lasts longer,” an amused voice broke out in a stage whisper, drawing attention to the atypically stubby figure of the alpha Gabriel, casually leaning on the display case as he winked at Gadreel. 

While the other alpha had the decency to be embarrassed, the joke was lost on the oblivious omega intensely focused on swirling the milk jug around for the delicate foam art. 

"All done!" He keened as he proffered the coffee cup, smiling cheek-to-cheek with his head unconsciously tilted in a submissive fashion to the side. 

The hitch in the alpha's breath was all Gabriel needed to twitch in irritation.

"Thanks for coming. _Bye_." 

His eyes were narrowed as he slid a protective hand on Castiel's back, pulling the omega against him. Wide blue eyes stared up at his brother in confusion, blinking uncertainly at what had transpired. 

"Bye Castiel," the alpha muttered, hands awkwardly scratching behind his head before he strode out of the shop. 

"Oh Cassie, you precious little thing," Gabriel huffed as he patted his brother on the head. 

"Did I do something wrong?" The omega frowned, burying his face in his brother's shirt. He'd have gone for Gabriel’s scent gland at the neck but he was too short for that. 

"Not at all, don't worry about it little bro," the older smiled affectionately as he fiddled with the black choker around his brother’s neck, adjusting it such that the word ‘Novak’ laser-cut into the thin velvet band was facing the front again. Progressive town or not, labelled omegas were less likely to be harassed, and the Novaks weren’t taking any chances with their baby brother. 

“With you constantly looking over his shoulder, you’re gonna end up scaring off all his potential mates,” Kevin interjected in amusement as he diligently wiped the copious amount of glass surfaces the pâtisserie had. 

“He’s too young for that,” the alpha retorted with a roll of the eyes before popping a displayed macaron into his mouth. 

“I’m nineteen,” the omega pouted unhappily, puppy eyes looking up at his brother through thick dark lashes. 

“Not gonna work on me bro, I’m not Gadreel.” 

A poorly concealed choke of laughter resounded from Kevin, forcing Castiel’s cheeks to colour instantly.

“I-it’s not like that…” 

“Sure, for you maybe. Not him,” the older answered with a haughty note of finality as he disappeared into the back room. 

“Gabe picking on you again?” A friendly voice chimed in, and Castiel was once again hit with a faceful of alpha. But this time, the presence was more than welcomed. 

“Sam!” The omega cheered, “How’s the family?” 

The 6’4” alpha had one of those unusually kind face with a soft and amiable disposition to match. A true gentle giant. He had been one of those nerve-wrecked alphas picking up a cuppa before an interview two years ago, and nearly threw up on the poor omega when he had enquired about the job. Now, he had progressed to becoming a respectable lawyer in the city’s leading law firm, and had happily settled down with his omega mate - Jessica - right there in Sioux Falls. 

“We’re doing well, thank you! Hung out with Bobby over the weekends and… I finally got to see my brother again,” Sam grinned. 

“Oh, he’s finally done then?” 

“Yeah, they’ve got him all set up in the city. He’s deciding between going back to school and working for Bobby.” 

“That sounds lovely,” he nodded attentively as he worked a foamy bee on Sam’s usual order: half-caf double vanilla latte. 

“Yeah, told him I’d support him if he ever needed it you know, returning the favour and all. But the army seems to have taken care of things and even if they didn’t, he would never ask. He likes to come across all ‘alpha’ and ‘macho’...” Sam air-quoted impudently, albeit with fondness in his eyes. 

Much like his brothers, Sam’s had stepped up after their parents died and single-handedly raised his younger sibling. They were very young then, and the most lucrative way out was also the most painful. He had signed on in the army where they kept alphas for years on end, throwing them into positively lethal war zones in exchange for a sizeable monthly payout should they make it out alive. It was unscrupulous, but it hardened the desperate alphas who were often sole breadwinners. And despite the obvious tragedy in their story, Castiel always thought of him as the epitome of nobility, even though he had never met the guy. There was little wonder why Sam practically worshipped his brother. 

“Typical,” Castiel giggled as he slid the cup over the counter, “Can I get you anything else?” 

“Got any pie?” 

“Sam… you _know_ we don’t make that. Just get one from down the street!” 

“And you _know_ it’s absolute garbage.” He shot back, quirking an eyebrow at the omega. 

“Pfft. What’s with you and pies anyway? You’ve been asking for weeks.”

“It’s not for me. My brother loves pie.” 

Oh. 

He shuffled on the spot, chewing on his bottom lip as he contemplated his next choice of words.

"It's alright, I don't want to-"

“No! I mean- erm, I could try I guess?” The little omega wrung his hands timidly, “It’s not really my specialty though… and the one’s in the city are probably better...” 

“Don’t say that, yours will be great. But are you sure? I was kinda... just being hopeful,” the alpha chuckled, eyes glistening with mirth. 

“Yeah I’m sure, it can be next month’s mystery dessert if it turns out well,” he preened, now bouncing eagerly on the balls of his feet. How could he not reward such sweet brotherly love? 

“Thanks Castiel, I really appreciate it.” Sam gave a cheerful wave as he squeezed past the lunch crowd that had just entered and into the sleek black mustang parked outside. It figures that the adoptive son of a car mechanic would be into cars. 

By the time it had crawled to half past five when all the floors were mopped and the tables set, the little omega was almost vibrating with excitement. Baking new things was always a delightful challenge, even if it was something that did not fall within his specialty. 

“Lez go, little bro,” Gabriel sang, jingling his car keys eagerly. 

“Gabe, I’m gonna stay behind for a while. I’m trying out something for Sam.” 

“Dude, he’s married. To that hot piece of ass too.” 

Castiel flushed, “It’s not really for him. His brother just came back and he wanted to surprise him…” 

Gabriel shot him an ‘Really?’ look. 

He sighed, “Fine, just be careful and lock the doors. Your heat’s coming isn’t it?” He gave his brother a tentative sniff. 

“Yes, but I’ll be fine,” the younger huffed indignantly, crossing his arms. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll get Lucy to pick you up later kay?” 

“Okay!” The little omega returned with an earnest smile, instantly melting the alpha’s heart. His brother was just too damn adorable. 

“Should I call your heat alpha?” 

“Y-yeah, the usual will be fine,” Castiel mumbled in embarrassment, eyes cast downwards as converse shoes toed the floor nervously. 

“See ya at home,” the alpha laughed, giving his brother’s hair an affectionate ruffle before he turned and left. 

 

* * *

  

As a sliver of light crept through the blinds of his room, Castiel thrashed uncomfortably in slick-soaked sheets. He was too hot, too sweaty, too… empty. Every inch of him craved to be touched and loved, to be filled in every way imaginable. 

Three solid raps on the door drew him from his fuzzily heated thoughts. 

“Gabriel?” He rasped in question as he shrugged off his sweat-drenched top. 

“No, it’s me - Ezekiel,” a quiet voice replied, “Are you ready?”

“W-wait,” he breathed before fumbling through his drawers for the thick blindfold. Unmated omegas needed the soothing pheromones of an alpha during their heat for reproductive health, and whilst it was common to hire a heat alpha to take care of things, only the traditional insisted on protecting their anonymity. His brothers were certainly one of those who insisted on it. 

“Come in,” Castiel whispered, trying to keep his desperation from slipping into his voice as he tightened the strings around his head. 

When he heard the door click shut behind the alpha, he stifled a whine and redirected his efforts to wiggling out of the cotton shorts that clung to him uncomfortably. 

“Hello beautiful,” the alpha sighed in pleasure, nuzzling the omega’s bared neck and was quickly rewarded with a blush that dusted the shy omega’s cheeks. 

“H-hi,” he keened, bucking slim hips into the cold air. Large warm hands caressed him thoroughly in response, but it barely took the edge off. 

“P-please…” He begged, tilting his head enticingly to the side. 

Large hands began fondling his small breasts tenderly, and was shortly followed by a warm mouth suckling on his nipples. He felt his hole quiver as rush of slick poured out from him, and he squeezed his thighs together in embarrassment. 

“Don’t be shy,” the voice encouraged as firm hands parted his legs and gently divested him of a pair of lacy white panties. Castiel mewled abashedly in response, his small cock twitching. 

“You’re always so wet for me…” the alpha practically moaned, sliding his hands up milky white thighs coated in slick, edging closer to where Castiel needed him the most. 

A lone finger circled his rim, coaxing even more slick to come out of him. The omega tensed in anticipation, the first one always hurt. After all, unmated omegas were not meant for penetrative sex. A mark was needed for them to truly open up to their alphas, to take their knots in its entirety. 

“Relax,” he whispered, cupping his breast gently before pressing a finger into the omega. The smaller whined in discomfort, a frown adorning pink pouty lips. 

It did not take long for his desire to mount again, and soon he was mewling with pleasure as the alpha’s thick finger pumped in and out of his wet hole. 

“A-ah ah ah! More…” He moaned, his legs spreading wider. 

A second finger followed at his behest, the pace quickening. The wet essence of omega heat and slick permeated the air, testing the alpha’s inhibition. 

“That’s it,” the alpha growled as three of his fingers were now pistoning in and out of his slit, “You smell so good, my little omega.” 

“Cum for me.” He hissed, curling his fingers inside Castiel as the other hand began pumping the omega’s cock. 

With a guttural moan, the omega came, arching his back against the bed as his hole clenched around the alpha’s fingers, milking them like it would a real knot. 

“Good omega,” he praised, slipping his fingers out from Castiel and pressing a glass of water against parched lips. 

He drank it eagerly, his lidded eyes barely open when he was done. With a sleepy yawn, he curled into a ball, mumbling incoherently as the scent of alpha musk lulled him to sleep. 

They would repeat it again soon enough. At least, until Castiel’s heat dissipated the next morning. 

Gadreel sighed, brushing the omega’s unruly hair out of his face before undoing his pants. He always felt guilty for getting off to Castiel on the job but the petite twink always drove him wild. He had been pining for the omega ever since he caught an incidental whiff of his delectable scent in the pastry shop. Every fibre of sense had told him to keep on walking, to avoid contact with the client and protect his anonymity, but when he caught a glimpse of those beautiful blue eyes, he was lost.

He palmed his dick, hissing at the much needed friction before jerking himself off to the perky globes of the omega’s ass. And as he spread the pale white cheeks and eyed the small abused hole which continued to leak, he howled his orgasm into the sheets.

  

* * *

 

“Hey there Sammyboy!” Gabriel grinned toothily, “Heard you managed to swindle a pie out of my little bro.” 

“I didn’t ‘swindle’ him. I merely asked. Plus, I plan on paying,” Sam corrected cheekily, pushing a hundred across the counter. 

The shorter alpha snorted, pushing the hundred back with the coffee cup. 

“Like I’d ever hear the end of it if he knew you paid. He thinks of you as a good friend.” 

“I do too,” Sam chuckled fondly, “Where is he anyway?” 

“Down with the heat,” the jester grimaced, “He’s very loud during his time of the month.” 

“Okay, too much information,” Sam groaned, clapping his hands around his ears. 

“Ya think? Imagine living with him.” Gabriel shot him a pointed look.

“Anyways, here you go,” he pushed a neatly wrapped package into Sam’s hands, “It’s apple I think.” 

Sam whistled, “Wow, he even made it look pretty.” 

“That’s my baby brother for you.” 

“Thanks Gabe, I really owe you guys one.” 

“Yes of course, some pictures of Jess would be gre-” He dodged a smack from Sam as he gave a shit-eating grin, “Bye now lover boy.” 

 

* * *

  

“Sammy!” The older Winchester greeted, pulling his brother into a hug. 

“And Jessica, beautiful as always,” he winked as he kissed her on the cheek, “When are you going to realise you picked the wrong Winchester?” 

“Any day now,” she laughed as she handed him a beer. 

Dean grinned as Sam made a gagging noise. He then threw a mock salute at Bobby before pulling his brother into the living room to own his ass in Mortal Kombat. 

“Bobby? A little help please,” she chirped as she pulled the gruff old alpha into the kitchen. 

“What’s your mate for, Sunshine?” He grumbled, picking up a ladle and stirring the soup lamely. 

“Give the boys some time to catch up, it’s been a long time.” 

“Too long,” the old man agreed quietly. 

When dinner was over and the dishes were cleared, the younger Winchester made a poor attempt of sneaking away to the kitchen for the surprise pie. 

The older snorted with a roll of his eyes, his muscles tensing in anticipation at what he thought was to come. Sammy probably wasn't going to let up on the Nair in the shampoo event any time soon.

But when the retaliation never came, he scented the air cautiously.

“What’s that?” He bristled, nostrils flaring as he inhaled the scent hungrily, “Smells like… honey, apple and some sort of flower.” He sniffed again for good measure.

“It’s pie you idiot,” Sam corrected, brandishing a plate with a huge slice of the dessert. 

“Oh fuck, it’s not that shit from last week is it?” 

“Does it smell like that shit from last week?” He shot back, “Just eat it, bitch.” 

“Jerk,” Dean glowered at his brother sceptically before placing a tentative forkful in his mouth. 

Sam choked back laughter as his brother’s eyes widened. The pie was _divine_. A contented growl rumbled from his chest as he chewed, the joy radiating from him expelling the tough alpha act altogether. 

“Man, you gotta tell me where you bought this baby,” he bit out between mouthfuls. 

“Didn’t buy it, friend made it.” 

“I'm guessing you bullied the Novak boy into it,” Bobby muttered listlessly, eyes trained on the day’s paper and seemingly nonchalant to the conversation around him. 

“I didn’t ‘bully’ him, I _asked_ ,” Sam grinned smugly. 

“Was it Castiel? Honey, you should have paid,” Jess scolded, her hands on her hip like a ruffled mother hen. 

“Gabe wouldn’t let me…” He pouted, slowly edging behind his brother for cover. 

“S’no problem, I’ll service his car for him when the time comes,” the old alpha quipped behind the paper, "Dean'll help." The Winchester grunted in assent.

“He drives? Since when?!” The younger gawked from behind his brother. 

“Since last year. Poor boy still doesn’t get out much though, his brothers are pretty protective of him,” Jess explained in a sympathetic tone, “Lucifer still calls every twenty minutes when we hang out.” 

“Biblical names aside, just how backwards are they? Who even stops anyone from going out any more?” 

“Castiel’s very pretty,” she answered in bemusement, a suspicious glint now flashing in her eyes, “I think you’ll like him, Dean.” 

“Everyone likes Castiel,” Sam interjected, “Which is why you shouldn’t sic my brother on him. Castiel isn’t one-night stand material.” 

“Shut up, bitch.” 

“Jerk.” 

“Idjits.”  


	2. Damsel in Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know - it's been a while. Life yada yada. Enjoy!

Humming as he worked, the little omega stripped the soiled sheets from his bed and tossed it into the washing machine. The stigma of being a submissive did not bother Castiel. He knew many had it tougher than him. But the heats… he detested them. It made him so wanton and needy, like some sort of two-bit whore looking for a quick fuck. It certainly didn’t help that he was in the dark the whole time a fully-dressed stranger was shoving his fingers inside him.

Ezekiel always arrived after Gabriel left for work and would disappear before he woke the next morning. It was a carefully calibrated schedule, tailored such that the heat alpha would never see any of the Novaks; and in turn, they would never see him. Castiel could only imagine his brothers’ expression if they ever met the guy paid to be knuckles-deep inside their little brother. He shivered at the thought before jamming his thumb against the ‘deep soak’ button. 

The heat alpha had come highly recommended from Michael’s clinic partner, a tough but motherly figure who served as both their friend and family doctor. He had even been ranked as the top ten most requested alpha by the company he worked for, and Castiel could understand why. Ezekiel had a very generically pleasing musk. Whilst it wasn’t transcendent like how the scent of a suitable mate was rumoured to be, it was soothing enough.   

Shrugging into denim shorts and a moss green sweater that hung off his shoulders, the young omega snatched his keys off the counter and pattered over to the mini cooper in the garage. It had been a gift from his brothers on his eighteenth birthday – yet another proof of how utterly they spoiled the youngest Novak. He wasn’t too fond of driving per se, but the independence was riveting. 

With the top down and sunglasses resting comfortably on his face, he carefully navigated his way towards the city’s central mall, practically purring at the wind rustling through his hair and the warm sun that tickled his face. 

_‘Finished with heat. At the mall now. See you at Ellen’s later.’_ He typed into the family’s chat after he parked, sighing when his phone buzzed in rapid succession almost immediately after. 

_‘Okay. Be safe.’ – Michael_

_‘Call you soon.’ – Lucifer_

_‘Wear the choker.’ – Gabriel_

Typical. 

He fiddled with the choker around his neck as he hopped on to the escalator leading away from the carpark. His eyes peered around eagerly when it brought him to the heart of the mall, the crisp smell of filtered air greeting him. 

As he started towards his destination, a girlish giggle behind him pierced his reverie. He turned to see a tanned omega being swept off her feet by her alpha, causing her long flowy dress to swish around her ankles. 

He didn’t realise that he had paused awkwardly in the middle of nowhere until the alpha caught him staring and shot him a wink. 

Cheeks reddening, he mumbled an apology and practically scuttled away. 

He came to a winded halt in front of an exclusively omega parlour where he often got his post-heat aches rubbed out of him. He’d been there enough times for the staff to manicure his toes a pretty pink as a joke every time he fell asleep from their pampering. At least they were kind enough to leave his hands alone. 

“Hello Castiel,” Missouri greeted lightly, leaving no doubt as to her awareness of his presence even with her back facing him. “Ezekiel’s been treating you well. I don’t see any bruises.” 

“Yeah, I know,” he reddened as he chewed on his bottom lip nervously. 

“He’s quite the handsome chap too, but I think you won’t be needing him very soon.” 

“W-what?” He spluttered, feeling his face heat up again. 

“You’ll see,” she laughed to herself, slapping his rear as she ushered him into a room. His stomach churned, what was the crazy chick getting at now? 

As he was stripped and redressed in a fluffy bathrobe, he snuck his phone from his shorts and began to type. 

_‘Getting a massage. Don’t call.’ – Castiel_

_‘Turn location services on, can’t find your iPhone.’ – Michael_

“What in the damn hell?” 

He yelped in surprise when the older woman snatched the phone from him, eyes squinted in an effort to read the tiny text. Ignoring his attempts to retrieve his phone, she held it out of his reach, her fingers flying across the screen. 

_‘You’re joking right? -M’ – Castiel_

Almost immediately, they replied.

_‘No.’ – Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel_

A colourful string of epithets escaped her. “I’ll be taking care of this now,” she waved the phone in his face. 

“You go on ahead boy,” she nudged before defiantly switching off the phone and shoving it in her pocket. 

He sighed in resignation. He will never hear the end of it when he gets home. 

His woes were swiftly forgotten when the tired omega had all his soreness rubbed out of him, rendering him a drooling pile of boneless mess. The feeling of sluggishness diminished as the small warm hands kneading his aching thighs proceeded to scour him raw. It wasn’t as pleasant but he decided the resulting softness was well worth the discomfort. 

He stretched as he yawned, his tiny fangs glistening from the rays of sun that streamed down from the skylight. Adjusting the sweater that had rode up to reveal a sliver of pale skin, he stifled a burgeoning yawn and waved goodbye to Missouri. 

 

* * *

 

He toyed with the hem of his sweater as he walked towards the site of his guilty pleasure. A bright neon pink "Omega Secrets" was scribbled in a girly cursive at the entrance, its sensual lure enhanced by the cloying scent of bottled fragrances displayed at the very front. It took him a mere whiff to know that it was pheromone-infused. 

A spirited omega with bubble-gum pink hair came bounding up towards him, chirping politely, "Hey there! Need any help with your measurements?" 

He shook his head, relieved when she inclined her head in understanding and left him to his own devices. He hated having strangers hovering about him. 

Titillating runway music thumped in the background, complementing the exquisite angels strutting rhythmically to the beat on the projector. Feathered wings were strapped to their backs, further augmenting their ethereal countenance. Lascivious winks and provocative purrs were shot at the screen as they posed, undoubtedly choreographed to reduce the viewers to a simpering pile of goo.   

The choice of models was very telling of the ideal beauty standards, but a handful accommodated more deviant palates. Male omegas were certainly considered to be one of the latter. Although they were never pegged as a rarity; they weren’t exactly commonplace either. It was part of the reason Castiel frequented the boutique, for not many others catered to his kind. A quiet voice in his head whispered that he would still be here even if male omega undergarments were available at every Walmart or Costco. He banished that thought instantly. 

Perusing the drawers chock-full of frilly undies, he thumbed through each design carefully. He’d never been much of a thong guy. Even a cheeky cut made him self-conscious. No, he’d go for the cute cotton ones with a pink bow in the center or perhaps a lace trim… 

A playful shriek from a particularly raucous group drew him into surveying demographics of the store. He carefully placed his selections in his basket as he skimmed through the aisles, his attention more focused on the people than the products. 

The majority composed of omegas hanging off the arms of their partners as they made googly eyes at each other. Some were less discrete about their yearnings and were happily groping and pawing away. He felt a mortifying twinge of lust at that. 

Resolutely schooling his face into something that could pass for nonchalance, he side-stepped the couple making out in the corner. 

He then proceeded to find himself standing stiffly in front of a magnificent array of bras and bralettes, his feet itching to hightail out of that section. It extended from wall to wall on a pink-striped background, the sheer variety dazzling him. He hated this part, for the concept of its selection still eluded him. After all, it hadn’t been that long since he developed sufficiently enough for them to be a necessity. 

Behind him, a group of young teen omegas lucky enough to attend an omega college clustered tightly together, snickering loudly about alpha knots. He sighed. Could it get any worse? 

“She said it made her feel really full. Nothing like a heat alpha!” The one awkwardly pudgy from puberty declared, fingers pressed over her mouth as she chortled. He floundered when the remnants of his heat reacted enthusiastically to her suggestion, causing his panties to dampen. 

“You alright?” a melodious voice chimed laconically.

He spun around, only to come face to face with the omega he had been admiring earlier in the day. A thickly muscled arm was wrapped snugly around her waist; and when he mapped its origins, he was met with icy blue eyes and a lackadaisical grin.

He immediately diverted his eyes to the floor in habitual deference as he nodded fervently in reply.

“Oh Benny, is he the one you were talking about?” She exclaimed in delight, peering up at her alpha as she slapped his chest excitedly. Castiel looked up in confusion, but the taller only rolled his eyes at her. 

“Please excuse Andrea, she gets a little too excited sometimes. Benny Laffite, at your service,” he drawled in a thick Cajun accent before placing a chaste kiss on the back of Castiel’s hand. He reddened, muttering his name quietly in return. 

“I’m sorry darling,” she smiled knowingly, “Benny was just telling me that he thinks our kid is going to look like you.” She patted her slightly rounded tummy for emphasis. 

His eyes widened eagerly. As the youngest in a family of males, he’d never had the opportunity to interact with pups, much less expectant women. “May I?” 

She nodded in assent, guiding his hand the rest of the way when he hesitated. A purr ripped from his chest as he came into contact with the mound. The feel of a pup was just so… tranquilising. 

He flushed again in embarrassment once he realised it’d gone on for longer than was socially acceptable, and retracted his hand hastily. “Don’t worry dear, Benny was like that the first time I got big enough to pat.” It earned her a light shove in retaliation. 

Castiel sniggered at their antics. They seemed nice enough. Perhaps he could ask her for her assistance... 

The thought had barely finished crossing his mind before she offered, stating more than asking. 

He twiddled his thumbs, looking up at her with a hopeful expression. 

She grinned furtively before dragging him in the direction of the dressing room; a lone basket of cotton panties in their wake. 

 

* * *

 

_Where’d you wanna go?_

_How much you wanna risk?_

_I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts._

He sang softly as he drove, his purchases tucked neatly in the back.  Andrea had been a little too exuberant with playing dress up and he was chagrined to find that he wasn’t as dismayed as he should have been. A good ten minutes was spent arguing in favour of comfort, but the compelling girl had insisted that he was too old to be wearing ‘little girl undies’. Castiel was mildly miffed by that, but eventually conceded when Benny became the reluctant tie-breaker. A large part of him suspected that the alpha just didn’t want to disagree with his mate over something as trivial as undergarments. 

Purring contentedly, he turned up the heat. Even in autumn, omegas never fared well with the cold. And much to the distaste of his brothers, he was one of those who refused to swaddle up unless they forfeited their comfort in lieu of draping their coats over him. It often enveloped him in a cocoon from the sheer difference in size, but he always looked so contented that they couldn’t find it in themselves to chide him. 

He wriggled his toes, attempting to get the blood flowing in the frozen digits. He really should have worn socks and something other than shorts. They were starting to become a little too impractical for his delicate thermodynamics. Castiel was well aware that the dashboard indicated a mere 64-degree weather and yet here he was, freezing his peripheries off in a heated car. At that thought, he chanced a glance at his toenails to appraise which gaudy shade of pink they slathered on this month, only to do a double take at what was definitely _not_ pink. 

The shadow cast beneath the driver’s seat prevented his further evaluation of the precise hue, irking him in the slightest. He just hoped the green didn’t give him the appearance of an infected toe. He wouldn’t put it past the girls to do that. 

An abrupt shudder of the wheel had him drawing in a sharp gasp. He slammed the brakes, adrenaline spiking when the car began steering to the right on its own accord even as he slowed. Against all logical sense, he squeezed his eyes shut as he yelped, praying that the horrible cry he emitted wouldn’t be his last. 

Time crawled as the vehicle screeched to a halt a little way off the road, alongside the shrubberies that fenced off the large expanse of a cornfield by the highway. His mind was screaming as the music continued to play softly, untouched by the gravity of the situation. 

The omega sat ramrod straight in his seat, chest heaving, eyes wide and unblinking with fear. He willed himself not to panic, but he couldn’t help the tears welling up in his eyes. Resolutely wiping his face with the back of his hands, he fumbled around for his phone. When his hands were met with empty air, he almost whined – _Missouri!_  

Slumping against the steering wheel, he thumped his forehead against it repeatedly, berating his idiocy. It was a low traffic zone, given the hour of the day and the small population of Sioux that used that particular stretch of the road. There wasn’t even a guarantee that any passer-by would stop to help out of the sheer goodness of his heart. Not that he really wanted that to happen either – a lone omega in the secluded nothingness was practically meat on a silver platter. 

Switching off the ignition, he braced himself against the cold and stepped out of the warmth of the car. A violent shiver had him wrapping his arms around his chest and pressing his chin into his neck. He gave the car a once-over, surprised when he managed to identify a glaringly flat tyre. He did have a spare but he knew he was hopeless at actually changing it. 

He sighed, causing a puff of condensed breath to escape him. Walking for a phone it is. 

 

* * *

 

A sleek black impala cruised along the highway heading towards the city, Metallica blasting out of the windows. 

The alpha in it drummed his fingers on the wheel, one elbow hanging out of the open window as he mouthed the lyrics. Bobby had practically kicked him out of the shop when he realised Dean had worked through the night after dinner with Sam and Jess. It wasn’t that he was a workaholic; he just didn’t have anything else to do. There was always something to keep him occupied in the army – stripping his guns, cleaning them, using them... 

The mind-numbing boredom of being cooped up in the apartment was too much. After a while, the dead silence would just evolve into an annoying ring in his ears. It wasn’t that the military-sponsored accommodation was a terrible place – rising to the ranks of Colonel had its perks –, it was just too impersonal. He could definitely appreciate the monochromatic décor, the high ceilings designed for an alpha… and the fucking memory foam bed. But it just wasn’t home. 

Jess had deviously hinted that he needed ‘company’ to spruce the place up, to which his brother began nodding emphatically with a bitching grin on his face. He had promptly smacked the other alpha and blatantly announced that any company he had only needed to spruce up his bed. It earned him a sad frown from his omega-in-law. 

Stifling a yawn at the memory, he stared ahead listlessly. 

A blot of green in the distance stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the field of yellow. The small figure had its arms curled around itself, shivering violently. 

He ran his hand through his hair irritably when he realised that he had begun to decelerate before it even registered in his mind. 

Sam was right. He _did_ have a pathologically inflated hero complex. 

“Hey kid, need a ride?” He stuck his head out of the window, wincing when the figure froze and began to emit a crippling stench of fear. 

“Whoa whoa, chill. I just wanna help. You don’t have to get in if you don’t want to.” Dean raised his arms in surrender for emphasis, thoughtfully minding to make himself look smaller than he was. The figure kept its head hung, the strong wind whipping stray wisps of dark hair into its face. 

He took an inconspicuous sniff, only to find himself choking back a groan. 

_Omega_. 

Not just any other omega either. The creature before him had the most sublime scent redolent of home and serenity; even when it reeked of fear and smelled vaguely of salt and tears. It was so tangible he could almost taste it. Subconsciously, he edged closer for another whiff. 

A pungent odour of distress hitting his nose sobered him up. This wasn’t the right time to fap around.   

“Do you want me to leave?” He asked coolly. 

The figure looked taken aback by his offer, to the point that the cloud of despair permeating Dean’s senses began to dissipate. Confusion took its place, allowing a pregnant silence to grow between them. 

Even from his vantage, Dean wasn’t able to discern the stranger’s gender. The omega had a pleasingly delicate physique but appeared to be rather androgynous as well. It could have just as easily been an undeveloped female or a very curvy male. 

The alpha rearing in him balked at the thought that it could be a child. 

And before he knew it, the words spilled from his mouth. 

“Are you lost?” 

It gave an imperceptible shake of the head. 

“Do you want to… call someone?” 

A brief pause, then a nod. 

Fishing through his jeans, he handed the phone to the omega, taking care not to let their fingers touch.

It grabbed the phone tentatively, giving a small bow of thanks before padding over to the side of the road to distance itself from him. 

“Gabe, I’m stuck…” The omega whimpered into the phone. 

Dean strained his ears but was unable to discern the rest of the conversation. It was sufficient to determine a distinctively male voice however. 

His eyes raked over the smaller appreciatively from behind until a semblance of awareness and guilt stabbed him in the face. What would his mother say? 

“T-thank you.” 

The most beautiful cerulean eyes peered up at him shyly through long dark lashes. 

His heart stilled. 

“You’re very welcome,” he returned lamely, itching to look away in sheer abashment even though he couldn’t bring himself to take his eyes off the angel. 

The adorable thing was currently sporting the most charming hue of pink on elegantly high cheek bones. And the omega knew it too, judging by the sweet oval face bashfully attempting to duck behind dark messy bangs. 

In that instant, all the suave coolness that was normally Dean Winchester evaporated into thin air. It was hard to be his usual cocky self with someone radiating pure and unfettered innocence. He just wanted to bundle the omega into a blanket and stash him away from the prying eyes of the world – even if it was the anti-thesis of what omega rights advocated for. 

“So um,” he shot a quick glance at the omega’s collar, “Novak huh? Well, what else can I do for you?” 

That didn’t sound too bad. Or creepy. He applauded himself internally. The name sounded familiar though. 

The omega’s arms shifted restlessly behind his back, chewing on his bottom lip as he contemplated somewhat hesitantly. 

“Can I get that ride now?” His face was still coyly turned away, unwittingly exposing his pale slender neck. 

Dean almost groaned. The omega was reducing him to a slick-thirsty teenager all over again. He was definitely taking a quick fuck on the way home after this whole shenanigan was over. 

Shaking himself, he bit out as nonchalantly as he could, “Sure.” 

When the afterthought struck him, he added, “You can sit in the back if it makes you more comfortable.” 

The young omega beamed at him, but shook his head politely. “No, the front will suffice. Thank you very much, Sir.” 

_Sir?!_ He wasn’t even that old. 

Scowling, he turned his eyes to the road as the omega climbed into the car. If he knew he was going to be left feeling like a paedophile, he never would have stopped. Stranded omega be damned. 

The Novak clipped on the seatbelt and stared ahead expectantly with those owlish blue eyes. He looked surprisingly comfortable in the vehicle, all things considered. 

The alpha cleared his throat and disengaged the handbrake, taking care not to floor the engine like he normally did without company. 

"You can drop me about 2 miles down, my car's parked there," the young omega mumbled softly. He looked even smaller when overwhelmed by the seat, his hands folded neatly in front of him. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. This was familiar ground for him. "Car troubles?" 

"Um, yeah... I don't really know how to change a tyre..." The omega admitted, looking rather sheepish about it. 

"No worries, not many bother learning.” 

They spent the rest of the short ride in comfortable silence. 

“I can’t thank you enough for everything,” the omega acknowledged in gratitude with a slight bow after he clambered out of the car. 

“What are you—” He stammered when the alpha turned off the ignition and climbed out after him. 

When he unfolded himself from the car and rose to his full height, Castiel stared incredulously at the being in front of him. He was looking at his saviour properly for the first time, and for once he wished he had done so earlier. 

For one, he didn’t look as old as his cranky disposition lead Castiel to believe. 

The next thing he noticed was the eyes that looked just a tad too feminine for an alpha. Not that it wasn’t comely, it was honestly quite delightful to behold. His irises were a lovely forest green flecked with bits of yellow that glittered like gold in the sun. A green that… absolutely matched his toe nails. How poetic. 

A hand was thrust out in front of him. 

“Keys,” a gruff voice barked. 

He held it out obediently, too absorbed in his appraisal of the alpha to protest. 

The stranger rifled through his trunk, effortlessly pulling out the spare tyre with one arm as the other grabbed a metallic contraception Castiel never knew he had. He was clearly ripped, thick muscles flexing as he bent a knee to arrange the equipment around him. They weren’t just for show either; it had a functional build that looked positively lethal if he so wished. The alpha could manhandle him like a child and he just knew he’d be hapless against it. 

The thought made Castiel squeeze his thighs together, willing himself not to look at the ridiculously handsome face of the alpha. This damn heat was going to be the death of him. 

“Don’t worry, this is my kinda thing. You can wait in the car.” The alpha grunted as he jacked up the car, effectively raising the punctured side. 

“Oh no, I’d love to wa— learn,” he corrected himself at the last moment. 

The alpha shot him a raised eyebrow. Hesitantly, he beckoned the omega over. “So this here is the jack. It’ll help you to…” 

The omega leaned forward eagerly, his face attentive. He nodded periodically at what the alpha said whilst he worked, soft grunts puncturing his speech every now and then. 

“And no matter what you do, don’t—” Dean turned to look up at the omega for emphasis, only for the words to catch in his throat. 

The shivering omega was resting his hands on his knees as he bent forward, causing the baggy sweater to gape open provocatively in the front. Which allowed him a view of… everything. 

A black lace bra was the only thing protecting his modesty, but its thin material gave away the outline of perky nipples hidden underneath. The barest hint of a cleavage was accentuated by his position, causing the alpha’s jeans to tighten uncomfortably. 

Sighing, he rose to his feet and began shrugging out of a black military jacket, leaving behind a simple white tee that stretched tautly across his body. 

“I know you’re freezing,” he muttered almost embarrassedly, draping the coat over the omega’s shoulders before resuming his work. 

The omega blinked cutely at his retreating back. This time, he didn’t even fight the smile and the small blush that crept up his cheeks. He pulled the warm material more snugly around him, inhaling the warm musky scent of leather and sandalwood. 

The reaction it triggered within him almost made him bowl over. He gasped in confusion when his hole started to clench eagerly, the beginnings of slick leaking steadily through his cleft. Fighting back a mewl that threatened to rip from his throat, he carefully backed away from the oblivious alpha. _What was going on?_

Another wave of heat rolled through him, coaxing a gush of slick that soaked his panties thoroughly. He almost moaned. His cock was beginning to stir, forming a small bulge at the front of his shorts. 

Hastily retreating to the impala, he choked out, “I-I’m just going to wait in here.” 

He didn’t wait for the alpha’s reply before he slammed the door shut, his harsh pants piercing the silence in the car. Mind racing, he ripped the jacket off him, flinging it unceremoniously onto the back seat. 

The empty ache in him stopped almost immediately. He sighed in relief, patting his behind to check for any signs of slick soaking through. It was dry. He slumped over on the dashboard ungracefully, thanking every deity he knew for the small mercy. Maybe he could talk to Ellen about this later. His heat had never acted so capriciously before. 

The faint scent of leather remaining in the car was now soothing instead of alluring, and caused his eyelids to flutter shut wearily. The alpha must have been using an air filter with a scent blocker. How considerate of him… It was the last thought before the omega drifted to sleep. 

A sharp rap on the window jostled him awake. 

“Hey, I’m done. You might want to call off whoever it was you called just now. Your baby’s driveable but you should still get her serviced. A spare tyre is not meant to last.” 

He scrambled out of the seats, accepting the phone and thanking the alpha profusely. 

The latter shrugged it off with a noncommittal grunt, handing him his keys before he turned to stride over to the driver’s side. 

“Wait!” He cried, his hands tugging meekly at the end of the alpha’s shirt. 

The alpha turned around expectantly. 

Standing on tiptoes, Castiel brought his arms up to push down on the alpha’s shoulders, pleased when it hunched lower in reflex. 

Seconds dragged into hours as he edged forward, an innocently coquettish expression on his face. When there was no sign of resistance from the confused alpha, he swallowed his anxiety and pressed a chaste kiss to the alpha’s cheek. 

“Thank you, really.” 

And then, he was gone. 

Dean stood rooted to the spot, his mind in a daze. He rubbed his kissed cheek absently, marvelling at the softness that had been there mere seconds ago. 

He hadn’t even managed to get a name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh pervy Dean and naughty Cas~ I deserve a medal. As always, reviews and comments are love!


	3. Self-gratification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know I always take forever! : / I didn't spend too much time editing this chapter but I wanted to get it out anyway because this adorable reviewer "That Person", reminded me to get back on this!! Thanks, sweetie~ <3 Anyways, please point out any mistakes I've overlooked in my haste! 
> 
> Also, I'm not feeling too hot about this story (for now), because I've gone bananas on another Destiel story that has been frying my brain. To put my disorganised nature into perspective, I actually wrote the sequel before I finished the main story... Oops. It has lots of smexy bits as well, but waaaay more plot than this -which was totally intended as a PWP thing-, so do stay tuned! : )
> 
> Side note: Tots saw J2 at a con. So much love. Met some other Destiel fans too! Overlord, please don't judge me for this story T__T

Castiel pulled up in front of the clinic two hours late, cringing at the sight of Michael pacing the entrance anxiously, his white coat swishing behind him with every turn.

“Castiel!” Strong arms crushed him into a hard chest, knocking the breath out of him.

“I’m fine,” he choked out, tapping the other’s back for release. Michael pulled away reluctantly, a frown creasing his features.

“Gabriel told us that an alpha was… ‘ _helping’_ you out,” his voice hitched as he spat the word, as if every syllable pained him.

“Did he… you know…”

Castiel stared at his uncannily inarticulate brother, a quizzical expression on his face. He nodded for Michael to continue.

The older sighed, before inhaling deeply as if to calm himself down.

“Did he touch you?”

Castiel gawked at his brother.

“W-what? No! He was perfectly decent! He even lent me his jacket!” He defended fiercely, miffed that his brother would think so poorly of the kind, sweet alpha. An obstreperous voice in his head whispered that he wouldn’t have minded even if the alpha had less than honourable designs on him.

He stomped it out like a bug. 

“Oh,” Michael deflated quickly. The mysterious alpha had been covering his brother up? Not undressing him? An unmated omega as _adorable_ as his brother?

And yet here he was not five minutes ago, plotting how to castrate the good Samaritan and let Lucifer cover it all up.

Pointedly clearing his throat, he nudged his brother into the clinic with a hand on the small of his back. “Ellen will see you after the next patient, she’s been worried too.”

“It wasn’t that big a deal,” Castiel grumbled petulantly as they approached the glass doors.

Michael frowned but remained silent, choosing instead to cast a surreptitious sweep of his brother’s neck for the slightest hint of a mark.

He froze at the withering glare Castiel threw at him.

With a huff, the omega tightened the sweater around his neck and stormed into the waiting room. The stunned alpha stood awkwardly by the reception, wincing at the disapproving shake of head his nurses shot him.

“Tell Castiel to wait for me if he’s finished before I am,” he barked in retaliation, his inner alpha pleased when they paled and scuttled away.

**. . .**

“I hear you’ve been having a tough day,” the beta crooned, pulling the omega into a hug. He chuckled into her coat, “It wasn’t too bad.”

Ellen raised an eyebrow but ruffled his hair affectionately.

“Alright, let’s get this unpleasantness over with then,” she patted the examination bed for emphasis, “You know the drill.”

He nodded, allowing her to draw the curtains shut around him. He then stripped to his undergarments, leaving his clothes folded neatly on the chair nearby. Hopping onto the cold leather bed, he pulled the blanket around his waist before wriggling out of his panties.

“I’m done,” he called out, shuddering at the small gust of cold air that blew at him when she drew the curtains back.

She was already gloved, speculum in hand as the other applied lube on the clear plastic surface. “Heels together, knees apart,” she hummed soothingly before flicking the examination lamp on with her elbows.

“Looks fine from the outside…” She mumbled to herself, ignoring the omega squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment as his pucker was open to display.

“Slight discomfort now,” she warned before swiftly inserting the speculum with a practiced thrust.

Castiel muffled a pained whimper, distracting himself with the thought that it could be the alpha from before doing something similar to him.

“Clean as usual, no fissures or bleeding… Ezekiel did good again,” she remarked, before thoughtfully adding, “You are a bit wetter than usual though.”

He prayed she didn’t notice the flush on his face.

She removed the speculum, tossing him a box of tissues before drawing the curtains again.

The snapping of latex gloves was shortly accompanied by her query, “Any changes in your life recently?”

“No…” he murmured as he pulled on his sweater, sighing at the faint hint of leather and sandalwood still trapped within their fibres.

“Really?” She pushed, the inflection in her speech giving her smile away.

He plonked himself into the consultation chair, shaking his head resolutely.

“You know; I don’t care what Michael or any of your brothers say, but you’re allowed to have a life outside of the Novak family.” She shot him a sympathetic smile before turning to type something into the computer.

Castiel mulled over her words as the clattering of keys filled the clinical quiescence of the room.

He sighed, it was now or never.

“I think I went into a spontaneous heat.”

Ellen’s grin had turned positively devious.

“ _Really?_ Was there an alpha nearby by any chance?”

His face couldn’t get any redder as he squeaked in affirmation.

She laughed good-naturedly. “It happens when your body thinks there’s a suitable mate around. Don’t worry about it.”

He groaned into his hands.

“Will I be seeing Romeo any time soon?”

Castiel sank into the seat, thoroughly mollified.

He was saved from answering by a knock on the door before it twisted open.

“Hey Cassie,” Lucifer stalked into the room, Michael trailing behind him. The former pressed a kiss to his forehead before pushing the forgotten phone into his hands. “Got it back from Missouri. She should know better next time,” he growled, his lips curling in distaste at the thought of her.

“Thanks, but it wasn’t her fault, I-”

The brothers snarled unanimously in dissent, knuckles cracking.

“Hey! Out! Patient-doctor confidentiality,” the beta snapped.

“We just want to know the results of the examination,” Michael defended, his face still gnarled into a scowl.

“Everything was normal,” Castiel sighed in response before Ellen could retort.

“Seriously?” Lucifer gawked incredulously. It was evident his line of thought didn’t differ much from Michael’s.

“Alright, we’re done. Everybody out!”

The Novaks shuffled out, the alphas not remotely remorseful.

“Do we have to do this every month?” The omega whined.

“Yes,” they chanted in unison as they always did, possessively standing on either side of him as they herded him to a white lexus parked ostentatiously in the front.

“Gabe sent your car for repair, and Lucifer will send you home. He’ll get Gabe later.”

“Doesn’t it make more sense to get him first, then go home together?”

“Yeah, but are you sure? You’ve had a long day,” Michael looked at him in concern, nuzzling his neck to assure himself that his brother was fine.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’m not bothered by what happened,” he chirped, an eager smile on his face, “I even learnt how to change a tyre. Sort of...”

They stared at him.

“If you say so…” They conceded, but ignored his yelp when Lucifer picked him up effortlessly and belted him into the front seat. 

“I’m not a child,” he reminded them with a huff.

“Hush, baby brother,” Michael teased, waving at them as they pulled out of the lot.

Castiel snorted but ended up with a noseful of the leather interior. Superficially, it smelled the same as the alpha, but there was a smidge of difference he just couldn’t put a finger on. The other had seemed so… soothing. It made him fall asleep in a complete stranger’s car for God’s sake. Immersed in his thoughts, he dozed off again, this time lulled by a poor imitation of the alpha’s natural musk.

A flurry of muted whispers in the distance roused him from his third siesta of the day. The silent rumble of the engine was gone, causing the air inside to rapidly stale.

Castiel unbuckled himself and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. His heats never made him so tired before. Perhaps it was the hectic events of the day.

Fumbling with the locks, he swung the door open and stepped out on unsteady legs. The thick smell of motor grease and oil greeted him, and he was surprised to find it oddly calming.

“Lucy? Gabe?” He called out, stifling a yawn.

Castiel muddled in the direction of the voices, eyes darting around at the sight of heavy machinery he’d never seen before.

“You lost, pretty boy?” A scrawny beta covered in smudges of grease whistled, aiming a crooked wink at him from underneath a raised truck. He laughed when the omega began to stutter, but continued his work without approaching the smaller figure.

“Stop it,” a female omega appeared, shoving a wrench in the other’s stomach, “He’s too cute for a hobo like you.”

The male winced, rubbing his stomach indignantly, “I was just teasing him.”

She ignored the beta.

“Your brothers are right up front, I’m Pam by the way,” she removed a dirty glove and held out a hand to him, which he accepted gingerly.

“Castiel,” he answered, a warm smile dimpling his cheeks.

“Aww, aren’t you just the cutest?” She cooed, slapping his ass before she ushered him to his brothers. He swallowed a scowl, he was still a male, even if he was an omega! 

“I can smell _him_ all over you, you know,” she winked mischievously, “Gorgeous specimen isn’t he?” She added playfully before darting out from another door.

His brothers continued their conversation with Bobby, oblivious to the sputtering omega behind them. Damn omegas and their heightened senses. But how did she know him?

“Cassie? You alright?” Gabriel wrapped an arm around him, sniffing him cautiously.

“Y-yeah,” he wriggled against the grip, subtly nudging his brother away in case he smelled it too. Gabriel frowned but said nothing.

“Hey Uncle Bobby!” He distracted, hoping to drawing their attention away from him.

The man grunted in greeting. “Heard you had some car trouble. I was just talking to Sam about servicing it too.” The old man took a long swig of beer as he scribbled something on a pad of paper.

“Oh, why?” He tipped his head curiously.

“For the pie, idjit,” he replied offhandedly, taking the time to bark at the homeless-looking beta for slacking.

“That was nothing,” he mumbled embarrassedly; his brothers shot him another strange look.

“Oh yeah? Not for nothing but his brother loved it. Says you should start a pie shop and put the other crap out of business.”

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow, “Sam’s brother is back?” He had worked with the other lawyer for about two years now, and within that time, it became abundantly clear that the alpha was the only person alive with a bigger brother complex than them. 

“Yeah, damn boy’s eating me out of my house.” No one missed the fondness behind the façade of annoyance.

“You should join us for dinner tomorrow, it’s been a while,” he added gruffly, “Your bodyguards can come too.”

“Can I?” He preened, looking expectantly at his brothers. It would be nice to talk to Jess again.

They shrugged. Bobby and the Winchesters always returned him in one happy piece anyway.

“Why not? Won’t join you though – work,” Lucifer explained.

“Sex,” Gabriel dismissed shamelessly, “My regards to the beautiful Jessica.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, retorting with the same line his brother had used, “She’s married you know?”

. . .

Once home, he kissed his eldest brother goodbye and trotted eagerly into his en suite bathroom. The dried slick on his underwear had long crusted over, irritating his sensitive skin.

“Night, Cassie!” Gabriel called out from outside the door, “I’ll be watching a movie if you want to join me.”

“Maybe later!” He shouted in reply over the noise of the filling tub as he tossed his undergarments into the hamper basket.

A muffled ‘mm kay’ was returned, and he sank happily into the soapy water.

He bubbled the water in juvenile fun as he reflected upon the events of the day. Or more like, the person of the day. The strange alpha had been so aloof and cool. With such an intoxicating scent too.

The thought of it made his nether regions quiver. He purred, one hand reaching down to stroke his stiffening cock as the other began to circle his hole.

_‘I know you’re freezing.’_

Castiel sighed at the recollection, his finger slipping in easily as he did, drawing a loud moan from him.

He imagined those tight muscles pressed against his back, those strong hands pulling his ass cheeks apart as he bent the omega over on his hands and knees.

He wondered if the alpha would prefer him on his back or his front. If the alpha would enjoy sinking his knot into his tight virgin hole.

The mere thought of it had him squeezing around his fingers greedily. The little omega panted as his hips rose to impale himself, causing the water to slosh dangerously close to the edge of the tub. He didn’t care, if the increasing speed of his hand on his small omega dick was anything to go by.

He mewled in frustration when the water only served to slow his movements, taking him away from the orgasm he desperately needed.

Hastily grabbing at the bunch of towels underneath the sink, he draped them haphazardly over the bed before he laid on it. Sliding his fingers back into his hole again with a relieved whine, he resumed pumping them roughly, straining to reach his prostate.

 _‘Novak huh?_ ’

A filthy moan ripped from his throat when his fingers curled around the small bundle of nerves that drove him wild. Slick was pouring out of his cunt, leaving messy streaks trailing down his pale thighs. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so wet. Not even with Ezekiel.

An obscene squelch was filling the room as he continued to finger himself mercilessly, his blue eyes glazed over with lust.

Turning himself over, he presented to the cold air, arching his back readily as he shoved three fingers into his hole, moaning his pleasure into the pillow.

 _‘Knot me,’_ he imagined himself begging, crying when it filled him with such intense arousal that he came with slick squirting out of him.

Omega gold eyes flickered back to blue as Castiel collapsed onto the bed soiled with cum and slick, exhausted and panting. His fingers slid out with a final squelch, causing him to flush with shame now that he was lucid. The nice alpha had been so kind to him, and yet here he was, repaying his generosity by jerking off to his memory.

He buried his face into the pillow guiltily, willing himself to focus on the burning ache in his hole as penance.

With a heavy heart, the omega drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is deeply appreciated as always! I always adore reading what you guys have to say! : )


End file.
